Wall of Freedom
by Mbik
Summary: "Apa yang kau inginkan?"/"Aku ingin bebas dari penderitaan ini. Seperti burung yang terbang di udara, seperti ikan yang berenang di lautan luas. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Bebas."/Dengan senyum dan tangan yang terulur, pemuda itu membalas, "Kalau begitu, ayo. Mari kita temukan kebebasan itu." AkaFuri. AU.


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no basket milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan karya ini. Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata dan untuk menambah koleksi archive AkaFuri di fandom KnB :D

Wall of Freedom murni buatan saya, jika ada kesamaan plot dan ide cerita anggap itu hanya kebetulan semata

Friendship/Family/Romance/Drama

**Shonen-ai**

AU | T | Akashi Seijuurou & Furihata Kouki |

Summary: "Apa yang kau inginkan?"/"Aku ingin bebas dari penderitaan ini. Seperti burung yang terbang di udara, seperti ikan yang berenang di lautan luas. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Bebas."/Dengan senyum dan tangan yang terulur, pemuda itu membalas, "Kalau begitu, ayo. Mari kita temukan kebebasan itu."

**All standard warning applied **

.

.

* * *

**Prolog**

Jerit kesakitan terdengar dari kejauhan.

Teriakan meminta tolong dan alunan doa dapat ia dengar dengan jelas. Ia―dengan kaus kutang yang sudah berlubang disana-sini, kotor akibat arang dan bekas darah yang mengering, serta celana kain berwarna cokelat yang tidak kalah buruknya dengan kaus kutangnya―berlari.

Tanpa alas kaki, ia berlari. Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana-kemari. Tidak ia hiraukan telapak kakinya yang terluka akibat pecahan kaca, atau kerikil tajam, ataupun serpihan kayu yang diinjaknya tadi.

Sepasang mata berwarna merah darah itu terus bergerak, memindai dengan cermat di sekelilingnya. Mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari pandangannya beberapa saat setelah bom pertama jatuh ke wilayah mereka. Tanpa sadar ia menggeram, mengutuk siapapun yang berani membombardir tanah kelahirannya ini.

"Kouki!"

Sang bocah berteriak, memanggil nama seseorang dengan suara serak.

"Kouki!" kali ini agak keras, kedua tangan melingkar di sekitar mulut, meneriakkan nama tersebut.

Tak ada jawaban.

Tak ada jawaban.

Akashi, nama bocah itu, berlutut. Dadanya naik turun, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, pun dengan jantungnya yang menderu.

Dimana?

Dimana _dia_?

Kouki. Kouki. Dimana Kouki_nya_?

Dari iris berwarna merahnya, ia hanya menangkap warna merah dan hitam. Merah untuk api yang berkobar, melalap puluhan rumah penduduk dan juga pepohonan di sekitar. Sementara hitam mewakili warna langit saat itu. Tidak ada bintang pun juga bulan. Semuanya tertutup oleh awan dan juga asap dari rumah-rumah yang terbakar, membumbung tinggi sampai ke atas.

Semuanya hancur. Semuanya rusak. Baik itu panti asuhan tempatnya selama ini dibesarkan sampai taman kota yang sering ia kunjungi bersama saudara-saudara sepanti. Bersama Kouki_nya_.

Padahal beberapa waktu lalu mereka lagi asyik bermain petak umpat, dengan Kouki yang menjadi penjaganya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Furihata Kouki―bocah berumur delapan tahun, berambut cokelat muda dam memiliki pupil cokelat karamel sekecil biji semangka, mau tak mau harus bersedia ditutup matanya sementara temannya yang lain bersembunyi.

"Kamu hitung dari angka lima puluh ya, Kouki. Jangan curang dan jangan mengintip," ujar seorang bocah tanpa rambut, Sato.

"Baik.. Baik," jawab Kouki malas, "Aku pasti akan menemukan kalian dengan mudah."

Kouki tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Semetara keempat temannya; Akashi, Sato, Megu-chan, dan Izumi menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Percaya diri sekali kau, Kouki," kata salah satu temannya yang berambut merah, Akashi, sekaligus teman satu kamarnya di panti.

Dirinya dan keempat temannya itu tumbuh bersama di sebuah panti asuhan sederhana. Sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua, membuat kelimanya cepat akrab layaknya saudara kandung. Namun yang paling dekat dengan Kouki adalah Akashi, yang selalu baik dan pengertian padanya layaknya seorang kakak idaman.

"Lihat saja nanti." Kouki mendengus, sementara Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Kouki-kun?" tanya satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu, Megumi, yang lebih sering dipanggil Megu-chan oleh teman-temannya.

Gadis kecil itu sudah siap dengan kain kotak-kotak untuk menutup matanya.

Kouki mengangguk, dan segera Megu-chan menutup mata Kouki dengan kain tersebut.

"Aku mulai berhitung~ lima puluh... Empat puluh sembilan..."

Akashi, begitupun dengan ketiga temannya yang lain langsung berpencar, mencari tempat teraman agar tidak tertangkap Kouki. Baik Izumi, Megu-chan dan bahkan Sato kesulitan mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi. Namun tidak untuk si cerdik Akashi.

Bocah itu tahu dimana tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi. Di sebuah tempat yang tak sengaja ia temukan seminggu yang lalu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Akashi sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang membuat tempat persembunyian sekeren ini dan mau bersusah payah membuatnya. Mungkin leluhurnya dulu yang membuatnya untuk tempat persembunyian dikala perang masih berkecambuk. Entahlah, yang jelas tempat ini berada di bawah tanah, bahkan cukup luas untuk menampung sepuluh sampai lima belas orang, dan Akashi berani bertaruh Kouki tidak mampu menemukannya.

Akashi menunggu, terkikik kecil saat membayangkan raut kesal Kouki karena kalah bermain.

"Lima... empat..."

Meski samar, Akashi dapat mendengar suara Kouki yang menghitung mundur.

"Tiga... Dua... sat―"

_**Duar.**_

Suara Kouki terputus, tergantikan sebuah debuman yang maha dasyat dan memekakkan telinga. Akashi terkaget, benar-benar kaget saat mendengar suara ledakkan tersebut.

'Apa? Kenapa? Ada apa?' batinnya.

Belum pernah selama hidupnya ia setakut ini. Seluruh sendinya tak bisa digerakkan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sekuat tenaga menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan.

Ledakkan itu terdengar lagi, lagi, dan lagi, bersamaan dengan deru pesawat tempur yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Akashi masih meringkuk, dengan kedua tangan menutup telinga. Alih-alih berdiri, menegakkan tubuh dan mengubah posisi menjadi duduk saja ia tidak mampu. Waktu terus bergulir, Akashi tidak tahu pasti sudah berapa lama ia meringkuk disini, yang jelas suara ledakan tak terdengar lagi, yang ada hanya suara tangisan, jeritan dan rintih kesakitan.

'_Kouki. Bagaimana dengan Kouki? Bagaimana dengan si rambut cokelat dan bertubuh lemah itu?'_

Pemikiran itulah yang mampu membuat kinerja syarafnya kembali bekerja, Akashi cepat-cepat berlari, menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa, dan segera membuka pintu kayu yang sejak tadi tertutup.

.

Akashi terkesiap.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bernafas apalagi berkata-kata. Rasanya ruhnya telah dicabut paksa oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa. Bagaimana tidak! Pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini terlihat sangat mengerikan, bagaikan neraka dunia. Dengan api menjilat dan tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan tak bernyawa.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?"

Rumahnya, kampung halamannya hancur dilalap si jago merah. Beberapa kali Akashi terbatuk, paru-parunya menjerit akibat ia tanpa sengaja menghirup asap tebal.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menyangkal pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Bau residu dan sisa-sisa mesiu menusuk hidung, membuat matanya berair. Belum lagi bau daging terbakar yang tercium kuat di sekitarnya. Perutnya bergolak ingin mengeluarkan isi makan siangnya tadi, namun ditahannya sekuat tenaga.

"Aka-"

Suara terputus itu...

Akashi segera menoleh dan mendapati bocah berumur satu tahun dibawahnya merintih kesakitan.

"Sato!"

Akashi berteriak kemudian berlari menuju puing-piung yang dulunya adalah warung kelontong milik seorang nenek. Warung tempat ia bersama teman-temannya membeli permen atau es lilin yang lezat.

"Sato," saat ini Akashi sudah duduk disamping seorang bocah botak yang tubuh bawahnya tertimpa atap bangunan, "tenanglah, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini."

Akashi mencoba, dengan semua tenaga yang ia miliki, untuk mengangkat paling tidak balok kayu yang saat ini ujungnya sudah dilalap api. Jemarinya terluka, lengannya terasa pegal, dan keringat sudah membasahi kaus kutangnya. Namun tidak ada yang berubah. Sato masih terjebak dalam reruntuhan, sementara api semakin mendekat. Paling tidak butuh sedikitnya lima orang dewasa dan alat khusus agar mampu mengangkat reruntuhan tersebut, dan dengan tenaga bocah berumur sepuluh tahun, tentu mustahil untuk membuatnya berhasil.

Tapi Akashi tidak mau menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha.

"Tunggulah," suaranya tertahan ketika mencoba mengangkat balok itu untuk kesekian kalinya, "kau pasti akan keluar, setelah itu kita akan bersama-sama menemukan Kouki, Megu-chan, dan Izuki."

Sato menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

"Atau kau tunggu di sini, aku akan meminta bantuan."

Akashi bangkit dan segera berlari, sama sekali tidak melihat tangan Sato yang terjulur padanya untuk memintanya kembali.

.

Akashi berusaha mencari bala bantuan, namun hasilnya nihil. Kebanyakan dari warga desa terluka parah dan sebagian besar sudah tewas akibat serangan tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Megu-chan dan Izuki, si kembar yang tak terpisahkan barang sedetikpun. Keduanya tergeletak tak bernyawa di dekat pohon apel yang beberapa bulan lalu berbuah lebat, namun saat ini hanya tersisa batang pohon berwarna hitam tanpa satu pun daun yang ada. Akashi melihat tubuh kedua temannya itu, penuh dengan luka bakar di tangan dan kaki, serta luka benturan di bagian kepala.

"Aarrrrhhhgg!"

Akashi berteriak. Sangat keras. Sementara kedua tangannya dengan ganas menjambak rambutnya yang senada dengan warna kedua matanya tersebut.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus desanya? Kenapa harus teman-temannya?

Akashi berbalik, berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kembali menuju warung kelontong tempat Sato berada. Selama berlari air matanya tidak henti-hentinya keluar. Mungkin karena asap, mungkin juga karena kesedihan yang amat sangat saat melihat teman sepermainannya tewas mengenaskan.

Akashi sudah sampai. Dengan mata berlinang dan kaus kutang yang basah oleh keringat. Namun lagi-lagi pemandangan memilukan kembali diperlihatkan padanya, seolah-olah tuhan tidak puas dengan penderitaan yang dialami Akashi selama ini.

"Sa-sato! SATO!"

Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar akibat terlalu banyak berteriak. Akashi menghampiri Sato, bocah berkepala plontos yang sering memberikan lelucon padanya.

"Sato," kaki tak beralasnya mendekat pada reruntuhan tempat temannya terperangkap tadi.

"Sato," kembali ia memanggil, namun kali ini terdengar lirih, nyaris berbisik.

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, tidak _akan pernah_ menjawab panggilannya.

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu jatuh berlutut, tak sanggup lagi menanggung berat tubuh, serta beratnya penderitaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Bahunya bergetar hebat, cairan bening semakin deras keluar dari kedua bola matanya. Tangan kirinya membekap erat mulutnya, menahan suara isakan lolos dari mulutnya, sementara tangan satunya memukul keras tanah di hadapannya. Mencoba menyalurkan semua emosinya saat ini.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sato."

Akashi menundukkan kepala sampai menyentuh tanah, melontarkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

_Maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji._

_Maaf karena tidak mampu menolongnya._

_Maaf karena pergi meninggalkannya. _

Sebuah permohonan maaf tidaklah cukup, Akashi. Kemana ia saat api perlahan menjalar dan perlahan membakar kulit Sato? Kemana ia saat temannya itu menjerit kesakitan meminta tolong? Kemana?

Akashi memejamkan mata. Rasa sesal menggerogoti hatinya dan membuat lubang yang setiap waktu akan semakin besar. Setelah Megu-chan dan Izuki, kali ini Sato pun pergi meninggalkannya. Meningalkannya sendiri.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Akashi mulai merancau, kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya dengan erat.

"Ak-aku akan sendirian," kali ini kepalanya menggeleng, matanya tidak fokus. Tangannya sekarang pindah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku akan sendirian?"

Dadanya bergerak naik turun, "Tidak! Masih ada Kouki!" serunya, "Aku harus segera menemukan Kouki!"

Akashi bangkit dengan wajah penuh noda dan sedikit luka, serta mata sembab akibat kebanyakan menangis.

_Masih ada Kouki._

_Masih ada Kouki._

Akashi mengulang kalimat itu berkali-kali.

Tidak apa, walau kampung mereka hancur dan seluruh orang yang dikenalnya meninggal, asal ada Kouki di sampingnya, Akashi masih bisa bertahan. Sampai saat ini Akashi belum mencari Kouki. Dirinya sejak tadi disibukkan mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Sato dari reruntuhan, namun kali ini tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu menemukan keberadaan Kouki.

"Kouki! Kouki!"

Akashi berteriak, memanggil-manggil Kouki berulang kali, matanya bergerak mencari eksistensi keberadaan bocah berambut cokelat tersebut.

―Dan sampailah Akashi pada tempat dimana Kouki berdiri beberapa saat lalu, saat dimana ia menghitung mundur dengan mata tertutup, dari angka lima puluh sampai dengan satu.

Akashi merasakan nyeri di bagian dada saat mengetahui tidak ada siapa-siapa di tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Tidak ada Kouki. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga baginya, hanya ada sebuah kain kotak-kotak yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup mata. Kain tersebut sudah kotor akibat tanah dan bercak darah.

Akashi menatap lama kain tersebut, kemudian menggambilnya. Menggenggamnya erat.

_Dimana Kouki?_

_Dimana Kouki-nya saat ini berada?_

_Apa mungkin..._

Akashi menggeleng kuat-kuat, menjauhkan pikiran negatif tersebut. Tidak mungkin Kouki tewas seperti ketiga temannya yang lain. Pasti. Pasti Kouki masih hidup, dan mungkin saja saat ini berharap Akashi datang menemukannya.

Semangatnya kembali terpompa. Kain bermotif kotak itu ia lilitkan di lengan kirinya. Kembali, kaki kecilnya ia gerakkan. Berlari kecil mengelilingi desa dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin saja Kouki singgahi.

"KOUKII!" teriaknya lantang.

Namun lagi-lagi Akashi harus menelan pil pahit, karena tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, kakinya bahkan sudah mati rasa saat ini. Ia bahkan sedikit terkejut saat mendapati telapak kakinya penuh dengan luka dan mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit.

Pusing tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tubuh Akashi pun akhirnya rubuh, rupanya badannya tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa lelah.

"Kouki," bisiknya sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Dan kelopak matanya tertutup, menyembunyikan kilau mata yang saat itu telah berubah warna.

.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

* * *

Maafkan saya

Saya kembali hadir dengan fic baru dengan tema yang belum pernah saya garap sebelumnya. Jadi mungkin ini terlihat aneh dan sedikit dipaksakan, jadi alangkah senang hati saya jika kalian memberikan review berupa masukan dan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini.

See you...

Salam bau,

Mbik


End file.
